Out one World and Into the Next
by The Rain In Reykjavik
Summary: In a desperate attempt to make Len more manly, Rin decides to make him play a few video games with him. But when Len's favorite game goes wrong, It's up to the twins to save not just themselves, but all the others as well. TWINCEST. Because I ship that.
1. Project DIVA: World Tour

Everyone in school knew to stay well away from Rin Kagamine.

She was the perfect mix of boy and girl, being a hyper violent video freak while also managing to keep a good look on at all times. Her grades never dipped anything below an A-, and if they would, Rin would have a panic attack and smash the hell out of her report card. People twice her size often squeaked hello when she passed by, intimidated by her strength and chivalry.

Which was basically the opposite of her brother, Len.

It seemed like Len had never been able to grow out of his 7-year-old self. He was scared of practically everything- from the dark to shadows, from bees to monsters in the closet. Rin often facepalmed in front of him and dragged him away from whatever was scaring him, often ending in Len screaming at the top of his lungs, saying something like "That was the scariest thing ever!" And clawing at Rin's legs, refusing to move unless picked up and carried away.

"You really need to learn to grow up," Rin said one day as she watched her brother playing with his dolls for what seemed like the 10th consecutive hour. Len looked up, scowling. "I'm 15," he said, annoyed.

"No you're not. You're still 5."

"Am not!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm pretty sure 15-year-old _guys_ don't play with dolls." Len put down one of them, looking hurt. "B-but... Then, what do guys do all day?" Rin frowned. "Play video games. Listen to music. Text people. Things like that," she replied. Len's eyes lit up. "I do all of that!" He said indignantly. Rin rolled her eyes. "You text _me._ And only when you're near something you're scared of. The only music you'll listen to is from Dora and things like that. And the only video game you play..." her eyes wandered a bit as she thought deeply. Suddenly, Len started waving a game in her face.

"_Project DIVA: World Tour?_ Really? Two-year-olds play this, Len!" Rin said. Len grinned. "But it's fun. Can you play with me? I wanna see how multiplayer's like."

Rin scowled. "There is no way-" Then her eyes went to her favorite game: Halo: Reach. Her scowl turned to a smile. "Okay. But on one condition."

Len sighed. "Does it involve sitting in the closet for an hour again?"

"No. If I play that with you, you have to sit and watch me play Halo with your eyes open. _And_ you have to play with me."

Len's eyebrows shot up, nearly drowned by his messy blond hair. Then he grinned a very un-Len-like grin. "You're on," he growled, putting the disc into the Xbox.

A few minutes later, Rin realized she hadn't yet signed in. "What's the point of that?" Len asked. Rin rolled her eyes. "Even if this is the stupidest game ever of all time, I want some gamer points."

"That's pointless," Len said immediately. Rin snorted. "You're only saying that because you only have about 300. _I_ have 4085," She said haughtily. Len shrank under her piercing blue gaze. "Fine..." he muttered.

_LenLenSwitch has signed in-_

_KagamineCutie19 has signed in-_

Rin had to admit, her brother's username wasn't too bad. In fact, hers' sounded girlier than his. Smiling, she turned to Len. "So, what do we do?"

Len picked up his controller and pressed the start button. "We pick a song, and then pick a person to sing it, and their outfit, and then we do what the screen says," he said smoothly, scrolling up and down the list of songs. Rin frowned. "How about 'Adolescence'? I love that song!"

Len blushed. "Uh. Okay, If you say so. And who do you want to sing?"

Rin scrolled down the list. "What the heck... Kamui Gakupo? Hatsune Miku? Who are these people?" Len shrugged. "It's random, I know. But there's still two more to unlock, and I heard they were twins like us! Anyways, take your pick."

Rin chose Miku at random, While Len picked someone named Shion Kaito. The game seemed really upbeat and fun, actually. Picking Miku to wear a black-and-pink dress, she pressed start and waited for Len to decide on Kaito's outfit. He picked out a suit and pressed the easy difficulty.

"Ready? Scared?"

"You wish," Rin replied. The screen flashed and she looked up. "Okay... So I press the button that shows up in the circle, right?" Len nodded. Readying her fingers, she looked up to see Kaito and Miku standing there, ready to sing.

The music started suddenly, mirroring the ticking of a clock. And as soon as that had started, Miku started a long scream as Rin pressed the A button.

Miku started singing the song at a quick pace, dancing in sync with Kaito.

_We promised to dance together forever_  
><em>but my growing breasts are making it impossible<em>  
><em>Our flaxen hair reflects in our eyes<em>  
><em>We run our hands through each other's hair...<em>

Rin blushed. _What kind of music is this?_ She thought weakly. Then Kaito started, picking up the tune:

_In the same bed , we used to play...  
><em>  
>Then both of them:<p>

_Us hand in hand , as if our hands were tied with thread!_

As the song went on, Len's face was getting redder and redder, and Rin was giggling more and more as her brother sank further into couch, pressing buttons at random.

At last, the song was over. _KagamineCutie19 won with 56793 points, LenLenSwitch with 35012 points,_ the screen said. Rin grinned. "Ha! I beat you at your own game-"

But the screen hadn't finished. _"Congratulations! You have officially unlocked Kagamine Rin and Len!" _And then the power cut completely, making Len squeak with fright. "I'm not going to be scared," he growled. "No, no, no-"

The TV flashed to life, displaying the following message:

"_Good bye."_


	2. Ice cream deprived

**Why 'ello thar!**

**I thought I'd introduce myself, as I'm a bit new to writing Vocaloid fanfics. (Too busy writing Portal... Sighface...) **

**Anyways! My name is Sadie, and I'm a pretty big Twincest fan. (I do see why people don't like it, but I don't see why they bash it!) I thought I'd start something game-related (Got Project DIVA recently), so I gathered some ideas and went on. I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews at all, but I was wrong there, wasn't I?**

**One note for this chapter: POOR KAITO!**

**That's all...**

**~Sadie**

* * *

><p>"How long have we been here again?"<p>

A tall, blue-haired figure at the end of a shadowed room flicked a bit of dust off of his fingers and waited almost impatiently for an answer. A few minutes later, a light flashed at the edge of the room, revealing a long-pink-haired woman sitting there with her arms crossed as she looked down at her phone. "You've been here a month, Kaito," she replied. "The rest of us have been here for about a year."

"A year? I swear, It feels like it's been 10..." Kaito replied, frowning. "Boring, isn't it, Luka?" he added as the pinkette scowled at him. "I wish they'd hurry up and unlock the last two characters," Luka muttered. "I keep feeling like we're missing someone..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Rin? _Rinnnnn?"_Len's whiny voice started up before he could even open his eyes. Scowling at this annoying instinct, he shook himself and blinked. Trees surrounded him, reaching up to the sky, which was dark. Night was near, and Len Kagamine had no idea where he was.

"Rin? I swear, If this is one of your stupid 'Let's make Len more manly' things, I'll kill you!"

"Looks like my plan's been working then," Rin replied, coming out from behind a nearby pine tree. Len brightened instantly. "What do you mean?" he asked, pretending to look hurt. Rin snorted at her brother. "You actually said the word 'kill' without squeaking," she said, grinning a little bit. "Hell, you actually said you were going to kill _me_!"

Len blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean it..." his voice trailed off. "Anyways, where are, we exactly?" Rin paced a bit, reaching out to touch one of the trees.

Her hand sank right through it.

"Gahhhh!" The blond fell forward, but not before Len shot forward, catching his sister before she could touch the ground. She fell against him, gasping, her eyes wide. Len sighed with relief. "What's wrong with the... trees?" Rin choked out.

"They _aren't_trees. Remember what that game said? 'Good bye.' It was obviously one of those virtual world games that you always read about," Len replied, trying not to laugh as Rin blushed furiously and pulled herself away from him.

"When'd you get so smart?" She snapped, obviously trying to cover up her embarrassment. Len smirked. "I learn fast, he said simply. "And besides, our names were on the screen. Duhhhh, right?"

Rin scowled. "Fine, just... Come on!" And that's when Len cowered. "B-but... It's dark... And these trees..."

"None of this is real, Len..." Len looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine! Come on, Lenny-kun!" Len smiled. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked sweetly. Rin's blush returned. "You're still playing Halo with me when we come back," she growled, sticking out her hand and letting her brother grip it rather tightly.

It was quiet between the twins for a few minutes as they went through the forest, sometimes running, sometimes walking, sometimes sprinting, as Len screamed in panic as anything that moved.

"I hate this game," Len said suddenly, making Rin stop suddenly. "I thought it was your favorite!" She said. Len sighed. "Not anymore... We could die here, you know that, right?"

"Do any of the songs in this thing involve violence?"

"A few..."

"Have you ever played any of them?"

Len frowned in thought. "One," he said at last. Rin made a _go on_sort of motion, smiling. "It was called... Well, it had a really long name..."

"Try to remember." Rin put a hand on his shoulder, making him start to blush. "Uh. Para... Paradi-... Ummm..."

He walked on in silence, trying desperately to remember.

_For what do I sing?_  
><em>Paradichlorobenzene.<em>  
><em>I just sing without understanding why.<em>  
><em>Paradichlorobenzene.<em>  
><em>Yes, I ran, seeking the answers.<em>  
><em>Paradichlorobenzene.<em>  
><em>Though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach...<em>

The song was coming back little by little as he led the way. The forest was becoming darker and darker, and Len strained against his fear of the dark as well as the fear of his sister being taken from him. Rin was all smiles as they went on.

_Thud._

"Come quickly!" A voice said up ahead. Len couldn't make out their faces, but he could tell they were excited.

"The Kagamines? Took them long enough."

Rin gasped. "What the-"

Rin's hand was suddenly yanked out of Len's. Len yelled and made a move to try and find her, but someone else grabbed him instead.

And that's when the twins fainted at the same time, equally scared.

_Later..._

Rin flew awake, gasping. "Okay!" she yelled. "I know we're in a game and all, but seriously, this is going too far!"

There was no answer.

The girl threw the blankets off of her and got to her feet. "Len? Len? _Len Kagamine, you come here right now!"_

This time, a lump at the other end of the bed she'd just jumped off of squirmed. "Rinnnn... I was having this amazing dream about ice cream..." Rin scowled. "I don't care, Len! We have to-"

Then the blankets fell off of the person, who sat up, smiling. It wasn't Len at all.

The man shook his blue hair and grinned sleepily. "I could actually almost taste it, too... Gotta pity me, haven't had ice cream for a month." Rin frowned, her face lighting with recognition.

"K-Kaito Shion?" She remembered him looking the same when she'd played Project DIVA for the first time- He'd been the one singing Adolescence with Miku Hatsune. Kaito nodded. "If you're looking for your brother, he's in the next room. Has Luka looking after him." Kaito snorted. "Hope Len likes tuna," he added.

Rin frowned, then set off in search of Len.


	3. Exposed

**Here I am again! ^^**

**Lol. It's the start of Mid-winter break, so, lot's of time to type! Len seems to be growing out of his fears, but Kaito hasn't had any Ice cream for a whole month and is suffering pretty badly.**

**(...And does Len have a little crush on his sister? Of course not, this isn't a TWINCEST fic or anything... Hehe...)**

**_~Sadie_**

* * *

><p>Len woke up to see light filtering through a nearby window. He shot straight up in bed immediately, looking around and frowning as he realized two things:<p>

1. He had no idea where he was,

2. And Rin wasn't nearby.

He stifled a squeak of terror as a pink lump on a nearby chair moved a little, muttering something about octopi. The lump yawned and stretched, blearily opening its eyes.

"_You? _I asked for..." The girls' voice trailed away into a yawn. "...Rin!" She scowled, annoyed. Len sighed. "Okay, so, Rin might be a lot nicer to know, but, honestly, I'm a person too!" He snapped. The pink-haired girl's scowl deepened. "At least Rin is nice enough to know my name. It's Luka, by the way."

Len blinked. "Luka? Luka Megurine? I think I've seen you dance to World is Mine before..." Luka nearly growled. "A few times? I'm the only person you pick to-"

"Luka-chan?"

A purple-haired man poked his head in through the doorway. Luka rolled her eyes. "Gakupo, I'm in the middle of something-"

"But _Luuuukkkkaaaa-kuuuunnnnn!_" Gakupo said, pouting slightly. "I wanted to talk to you!" Len snorted. _At least I'm not the only girly one here, _he thought, wondering what Rin would do if Gakupo was her brother. He stiffened a little, realizing that Rin would have no idea who he was if that happened.

"Never mind," he muttered a loud, getting up to leave. He stopped right outside the door as Gakupo started talking again. "Luka-kun, is that _Len Kagamine?_Oh my god, I need to get his autograph-"

There was a sharp smack, followed by a fishy smell. "Gakupo! We're going to have go get out of this place if we even want to use pens ever again!" Luka yelled. Gakupo laughed. "Kaito-chan seems to be suffering from ice cream deprivation. Or at least, that's what he said. You know him when he doesn't get his ice cream-"

"And that's why the Kagamines are here. They're the ones who're supposed to save us!" Luka whispered frantically. Len barely stopped himself from running to Rin. "Look," Gakupo said suddenly. "I know they're supposed to save us, but one of them-"

"Shh! You don't want them to hear, do you?" Luka hissed. "Of course I want them to hear that-"

Gakupo was drowned out by another fishy slap. "Oww! Look, at least one of them has to know that both of them can't leave!"

_What?_

Luka sighed. "Okay, Len. We know you heard us," she murmured. "Come in." But Len didn't want to come in. "No," he snapped. "I'm done here, we're leaving."

He ran down the hall and straight into Rin, who gasped at his twisted scowl. "L-Len! Oh thank god, you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around him, making him blush yet again. "Uh. Hi, Rin..." his voice trailed off as he heard a laugh from the other end of the room.

"Shion Kaito?"

The blue-haired man snorted. "I knew you'd recognize me sooner or later," he said. "Besides, I was your favorite, wasn't I?" When Len didn't respond, Kaito frowned. "Rin, you're squeezing the air out of your brother," he said, concerned.

"Shut up, ice cream freak," Rin growled, but she released Len anyway. Len gasped for air, brushing some blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, Miki, look!"

There was suddenly a voice from above them. Kaito groaned. "Not again..." Rin scowled at him. "What?" she muttered. "It's a player..." Kaito replied, running outside. Len pulled Rin along with him and followed, ignoring Rin's outbursts.

Two girls were looking down at them. One of them looked familiar to Len. "It's Yuki!" he yelled. Rin frowned. "Kaai Yuki, you mean? It does look like her..."

"Hey, is that Len? Len Kagamine? Ooh, let's make him sing World is mine!" Len grinned. "That's my favorite song!" But the girls weren't finished.

"In his underwear!"

Len's jaw dropped. "No no no, no no, no way-!" But it was too late. The stage materialized around him, leaving Rin and Kaito trapped outside.

_Shit._

The music started, and he found himself being forced to dance along to it.

_"The number one princess in the whole entire world!_  
><em>I know by heart how to treat you like that...<em>  
><em>Don't I?"<em>

He smiled as he made up the lyrics in his head, singing as loud as he could. _Please tell me Rin can't hear this!_

_"First, I notice that your hairstyle is different from usual._  
><em>Second, I should bow down really low whenever I meet you-<em>  
><em>So sorry!<em>  
><em>Third, I will go along with every selfish desire you ask for with a pretty concise response<em>  
><em>I understand, so forgive me now for taking your hand<em>  
><em>I really don't think you're selfish<em>  
><em>But I do think you're pretty cute.<em>  
><em>I just don't like saying it in front of you!"<em>

He could hear Yuki squealing and frantically pressing buttons. "He's in his underwear! It's so cute~!"

"I hate you," Len muttered under his breath as the singing part paused.

_"The number one princess in the whole entire world_  
><em>I'll keep watching you, so stay as you are.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, I reached out with my right hand and squeezed.<em>  
><em>'I just wanted to hold it, that's all.'<em>  
><em>And when she presses back...<em>  
><em>My princess is certainly the best!"<em>

At last, the song was over, and the stage disappeared, although Yuki and Miki's continued, eventually fading off.

But Len was still in his underwear.

"I'm going to kill those two!"


	4. Haircuts for eggplants

**Bam! I'm back with more! :3**

**Hah. Okay, let's finish this fast! First off, Len is pretty cute in a bikini (Video on YouTube). Second- just read? Okay?**

**~Sadie**

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't stop herself from laughing as Len stood there in his underwear- actually, in <em>her <em>underwear- scowling and shaking his fist at the sky. He stamped back inside inside the house, obviously going to change, when Rin started to run after him.

"Hey, wait! My spotted bikini fits you so well!"

Even though he was running away from her, Rin could still see the blush on her brother's face. At last, he stopped in front of the door, and pulling it open, he turned to her. "It looks _way_better on you," Len said between gasps. "Besides," he added. "I'm not fat enough to wear a bra."

Rin smacked him across the face, furious. She was _very_self conscious about her weight, and Len calling people who wore bras fat would probably mean another month without any dessert for her.

Len fell over backwards, hiding his face. "I didn't mean it that way!" he wailed. "I meant... Fat guys have huge boobs, don't they?"

Rin blushed. "Way to pull up one of the most awkward subjects ever of all time!" she snapped, turning away and heading upstairs to grab her brother some new clothes. She kicked open the door to the first room she found, which she realized almost immediately must be Kaito's. Pictures of Ice cream covered the walls, along with a few pictures of people that looked a lot like him. "Must be his family," Rin muttered, looking closely at a framed picture of Kaito with a green-haired boy not much older than five sleeping on his back.

Rin could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes as she thought of her parents and her friends. Leaving Yuki, Miki, and Lily behind was almost heartbreaking for her.

_At least I still have Len... for whatever that's worth..._

The tears flowed freely down her face. Rin bit her lip and sighed. There was knock on the door. "Rin? I found some clothes!" It was Len's voice. When Rin didn't answer, he opened the door, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I miss them," Rin replied, her voice breaking. She turned around to see Len wearing what looked like Luka's shirt and Kaito's pants. She held back a snort and looked up at him, ready to deploy some of her irresistible cuteness.

"Lennnn! Can I have a hug? Please?" Len melted at her squeaky little voice and ran forward, tripping on a book and falling right into Rin's arms.

She couldn't help but notice that their faces were less than an inch apart.

_Meanwhile..._

Gakupo was tapping his fingers against the table, scowling. Luka had been gone for quite a while, and he was beginning to get worried.

After all, she was his wife.

He smiled faintly as he remembered the first day they'd played Project DIVA: World Tour. It was the day after they'd gotten married. Kaito and Miku had been over, Kaito eating ice cream as always, and Miku rolling her eyes and avidly watching the newlyweds play the game that she'd given them.

The first song that they'd played was one called _World is Mine,_the same one Len had just been forced to dance in Rin's spotted bikini. Gakupo picked someone called Kasane Teto to sing it, laughing as her cute, squeaky little voice complained about her prince not getting her any pudding.

Next, Luka had chosen Teto to sing _Levan Polkka, _and she smiled a little as her pink corkscrew pigtails bounced along in time to the song.

_Congratulations! You have unlocked two new characters!_

Miku and Kaito had fallen asleep by then, Kaito with his head in an ice cream bowl, and Miku with a leek clutched tightly in her hand.

_Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka are now unlocked!_

They had had the same reaction to this as the Kagamines had had when they'd unlocked themselves, frowning and wondering if it was just some odd coincidence.

But when the screen flashed again...

_Good bye._

They were sucked in, the first ones to be as well. Kaito had told them that him and Miku had gotten up at ten the next morning, and searched the house, frantic. About 11 months later, they'd played the game themselves, hoping to play with Luka and Gakupo. The game had been recalled due to disappearances after playing, but they didn't care, of course.

_Poor bakas._

Slipping out of his memories, Gakupo got up, intending to go outside and search for Luka. He opened the door and stepped outside, shielding his eyes at the almost glaring artificial sunlight. "Eesh," he muttered. "Where are those trees when you need them?"

He looked down, blinking rapidly as he realized something.

_The trees are gone._

His jaw dropped. "What the heck? Where are all the pretty trees?" Gakupo's eyes grew wide as he looked around. Something pink and shiny caught his fancy, and he stepped towards it. "Hair?" he asked himself, confused.

Then it hit him.

"_Luka!"_

Gakupo charged forward, his long purple hair streaking along behind him. "Luka? Luka-kun! Where are you?" He heard a shrill scream from up ahead, and he sped on, his coat tangling onto what remained of the trees. Shedding his coat, he ran on, until-

"Darn!" One of the last trees smacked him with one of its with a rather spiky branch, making him fall backwards onto a roughly cut tree stump...

Which his hair tangled onto.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Gakupo growled, searching his pockets for something to help him get out of this new predicament. "Shampoo? No. Scissors? No. Wait a minute!" He pulled the scissors out, sighing.

"It's time for a haircut, isn't it?"

_Meanwhile..._

Len sat upside down on the couch, struggling with new thoughts invading his head.

_We were so close to... Well, kissing,_ he thought weakly, remembering how he'd fallen right into his sister's arms, his face maybe a centimeter away from touching hers'. He shuddered to think what would have happened if they _had_ touched, if he _had_ kissed her right then and there, breaking the barrier of fear he'd always had about tell the truth, Len Kagamine had loved Rin for a very, _very_long time.

And not just in the brotherly way, either.

He would often have dreams about her being taken away from him, and he'd wake up crying out his sister's name, which startled her awake, and Len wouldn't even _try_to fall asleep if Rin wasn't right there next to him, holding him in her arms, reassuring him that she was right there for him, always, just for him. He'd fall asleep immediately, smiling as his old dreams broke away to see the two siblings walking hand in hand through a peaceful meadow.

Recently, new dreams had taken place of these ones- ones now, where Rin would actually be hurt, some absolute _idiot_ stabbing her, or trying to kill her- And _they_fell away to Len saving her and kissing her, doing something that he'd longed to do forever.

_Why can't it be simple?_

He ran a hand through his hair and sat up properly, letting the blood in his head rush back down to his numb feet. Kaito walked downstairs, yawning. "Hey," he said sleepily. Len waved lazily back, happy that someone was there to distract him from his thoughts of Rin.

"You seem to be preoccupied."

Len looked up at Kaito, who was wearing shorts and shirt that said _'I'm too sexay for dis shirt, brah!' _in all capital letters. He slapped his hand to his face. "Really? Of all shirts, you pick _that one?_" Len asked incredulously. Kaito snorted. "It's a better choice than Luka's shirt," he said in retaliation. Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Where did '_I'm soooo afraid of everything!' _Len go?" Kaito asked, grinning as Len fired up in defense of himself by asking if the blue-haired man's fashion sense had gone out the window.

The two were in an intense argument about each other's hair colors when Rin came downstairs, frowning.

"Has either one of you seen Luka? Or Gakupo?"

Len blinked up at his sister, looking down almost immediately as he remembered what had happened earlier. "No. Why?" Kaito asked.

"Just asking."

Len began to sneak towards the bathroom. "Nope!" Rin said, running towards him and grabbing him by the hand, dragging him away despite his protests. "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Len asked as Rin closed the door behind them.

"We're going to go look for them."


	5. Cliffs and Robots

**I've been gone for a while, haven't I?**

__**Hah. Well, I actually had this chapter done a few days ago, on the 8th. But, as yesterday was my birthday, and I was busy the day before, I couldn't do anything, okay? Anyways, Happy birthday to myself, happy birthday to myself...**

***Forever alone***

* * *

><p><em>Ice cream ice cream ice cream.<em>

Kaito Shion had _never_gone this long without even a single bowl of ice cream, let alone a single spoon. And now, thanks to this stupid game, he hadn't had any of the sweet deliciousness he always craved...

_For a month and a half._

Kaito almost felt like smashing through the walls of the small house and running off through the now non-existent forest to find his precious snack.

_...And, on a side note, maybe Miku, as well. _

Hatsune Miku had been gone for basically the entire time he'd been here. Like with the Kagamine twins, she'd come with him through the forest, but then someone- _something- _had dragged her away from him, her screams echoing off of the trees and eventually fading off. Kaito had ran after her, yelling, but nothing had changed- he was simply lost in the middle of some random digital forest. Kaito then fainted, just like both of the Kagamines had.

He'd found himself in the house then, with Luka and Gakupo bending over him. "What the heck?" Kaito had squeaked, flapping his arms at first, trying to get them away from him, but then thought better of it. Luka had rolled her eyes and scowled at this outburst. "_Another guy?_Isn't it about time that we had some girls in here?" she'd snapped at Gakupo, who'd backed away from his wife a little.

"Apologies for my Luka-kun's meanness," Gakupo said weakly, cowering slightly away from Luka as she growled at him. "Well, Kaito. Heh. Um, well, I'll show you to your room..." And as Kaito opened his mouth to ask the purple-haired man where he was, the lights flickered and died, leaving them without power for three weeks.

Kaito had been led, in the dark, towards his room, Gakupo again and again apologizing as they smacked into things, namely walls. Once, Kaito tripped over something cold and fell headfirst into the door of his room, breaking his nose against the wooden surface.

"What was that?"

"Watch for tuna," Gakupo said simply. Kaito grumbled slightly and got up, slipping again and tumbling into his room. "Really?" he muttered. Getting up again, he felt around for a bed, and upon finding one, fell onto it. "I need to take a nap," Kaito murmured sleepily.

Gakupo snorted. "Are you always this tired?" he asked, frowning. Kaito shook his head. "It's Nigaito's green tea. Works wonders if you want to sleep, and if you don't, at least it'll give you that sexy bedhead look everyone's raving about!"

And with that, he fell asleep.

Running a hand through his hair, Kaito slipped out of his memories and watched, amused, as Rin dragged Len out the door, ignoring his annoyed outbursts completely. "I'm going to go eat some ice cream," he said to himself, dazed. "That okay with you, Miku-chan?"

"Miku-chan...?"

Kaito turned around and realized she wasn't there. The next thing that hit him was that he couldn't eat ice cream. He groaned and turned back around, walking slowly towards the stairs.

_Meanwhile..._

Rin pulled Len towards the chopped-up forest, surprised that he wasn't squeaking about the sun being too bright. "Where'd they all go?" she muttered to her brother.

"Uh. The- the trees, or the p-people?" Len stuttered out. Rin frowned and turned to look at him. He gazed straight back. "The trees," she said, slowly turning back. "You don't need to drag me, you know. I can walk just fine on my own."

Rin rolled her eyes and ignored him. "What if the scary bees want to come out and eat you?" she asked in a babyish voice. Len pulled his hand out of hers' and walked on. "Hey!" Rin wailed. "Wait for me! You don't want me to get lost, do you?"

Len stopped abruptly. "No. Of course I don't. And I'm not scared of bees anymore," he murmured. "The Len you know has changed quite a bit, Rin." Rin felt chills going down her spine at the sound of her brother's voice sounding so mature, so sure of himself...

_So... so sexy._

Rin shook herself. _You seriously think- No, of course not!_ But she couldn't help it. Her hormones had brought along new feelings for him, ones that no longer wanted to just give him a hug, but these ones thought that a kiss would be _much_better, a passionate one, right on those perfect lips of his-

_No! I can't be attracted to my own brother!_

"Rin?"

Her thoughts shattered and she jolted back into reality, shaking. "W-what?" she said quietly, failing to keep her voice straight. Len smiled a little, which turned into a wide grin when he realized her face was reddening.

"You're blushing."

Rin scowled up at him. _Geez, when did he get so tall?_"Am not! It's just- it's really hot out here!" Len's grin just got wider at her every word. He raised a hand and patted her on the head, crushing her large white bow, but Rin really wasn't paying attention. She was blushing more than she ever thought humanely possible, leaning into Len's hand like a cat would have done.

"L-Len..."

Len pulled his hand away from her head and sighed. "Let's just go find them for now, okay? We can... Talk about t-this later," he muttered. "Wanna hold my hand, Rin-kun?" he added shyly. Rin hesitated, then stuck out her left hand, looking warily up at her brother. "Of course I do," she said firmly. Len smiled. He put out his right hand. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to...

_What? Reject me? Hold my hand? Pat me on the head again and make me melt into a puddle?_

Len just held her hand, making her sigh, relieved. _Hormones are just way too much nowadays!_she thought weakly, feeling her hand starting to sweat in his grip. "Stay close to me, okay?" Len asked, not looking at her. "You never know, there might be more people asking me to dance in my underwear again."

"True," Rin said, stifling a snort by turning it into a cough. Len grinned mischievously. "Of course, you'd probably want to see that, wouldn't you? Rin stiffened, smacking her brother on the head with her left hand, making him recoil. "Ow!" he whined, shrinking a little. Rin laughed at him. "Well, you haven't changed too much, have you, Lenny-chan?"

"I'm not younger than you!" Len snapped furiously, pulling himself up with Rin's help. "Let's just keep going..." He yanked Rin up next to him and stiffly walked on. "What happened to the trees?" Rin asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "They just disappeared with all the people, I guess. Or they disappeared with our arrival."

"Doesn't it seem weird how awkward everyone else is around us? It's like we aren't going to survive this place or something..." Rin's voice trailed off as Len stopped abruptly, making her walk forward into a tree stump, tripping over it. She fell onto something soft, but slid forward over the roughly cut stump, scratching her exposed calves. "This was _not_the day to wear shorts, was it?" Len said from behind her, sounding equally amused and concerned. "Shuddup!" she wailed, tears stinging her eyes as she felt blood trickling down her legs and on her pants and chest. She fingered the cloth on the ground in front of her, and after a few seconds, her face lit up with recognition. "It's Gakupo's jacket!" Rin said suddenly. Len kneeled next to her and examined it closely. "You're right, it is... By the way, you're bleeding." Rin's eyes smarted with tears again. "I know that, idiot! Now help me up!"

Len suddenly scooped her up and held her close to his chest. "I can walk," she said, her voice slightly muffled by her brother's shirt. "Not with those kinda scratches," he said, slowly running a finger over one of the wounds, making Rin flinch. "C'mon, we can do it, can't we?"

"Do what? Find the others?"

Len shook his head. "Well, of course, but that's not what I meant. I meant..." he gave the blond a quick kiss on the cheek. Rin blushed heavily, her whole face turning red. "...I mean... us?" Rin struggled to put together some sort of explanation in her head.

_He's asking me out?_

_My own brother. Who is scared shitless by the dark. Is asking me, Rin Kagamine... _

_...To be his _girlfriend?

"I'm not kidding, you know. I seriously want this."

Len looked intensely down into Rin's eyes, meeting them with- well, love, of course, but also something that resembled a challenge. "I-I don't know what to say, Len... All this time, you were just my annoying brother..." Len glared a little.

"...But now you've changed. Don't get me wrong, it's good that you aren't scared of everything. But something feels a little off." Len blinked. "Feels off?" he repeated. Rin grinned at him. "Of course we'll work, you baka! Just put me down!"

Len laughed, pushing back his hair a bit and putting her down.

"Let's go, shall we?"

_At the same time..._

Gakupo had reached the end of the forest of stumps, his now-short hair waving a bit in the wind, his bare arms growing goosebumps and he practically flew onward, his worry for Luka pushing him on. "I need to find her before sunset," he gasped out, still running. "Need to find her... before... Sunset."

He stopped at the edge of a tall cliff; more of his precious Luka's hair lay there, glittering in the slowly setting sun. But now there was more.

_Is that a leek?_

Gakupo facepalmed. "So that's where Miku went..." he muttered to himself. "Well, one problem solved-"

He deadpanned as he stared down the face of the cliff. It wasn't too steep, but it was rocky; anyone trying to slide _that _would probably die.

Not that he wasn't ready to risk his life...

_Also..._

"Miku? Miku Hatsune, if you don't come here right now, I swear, I'm gonna-"

Luka was busy ranting after her friend when something behind her moved. She whipped around to see Miku hanging upside down by a vine, smiling sinisterly at her. "Hello, Luka-san! How are you doin'?"

"Miku? What the hell?"

Miku grinned even more wickedly at the pink-haired woman. "You've probably been wondering how you all got zapped into this game, right?" she said quietly. Luka nodded, frowning. Miku just kept smiling, so much so that she looked...

_Robotic._

Luka was starting to get a little suspicious. "Why isn't your face turning red?" she asked slowly. Miku's smile faltered for a fraction of a second. "What?"

"Usually, when people are upside down, the blood rushes to their head, and their face turns red. Why isn't that happening to you?" Luka replied. Miku's creepy smile was back. "That only happens to _people,_" the teal-haired girl said as she loosened the vine around her leg. There was the sound of metal hitting earth, and Miku got up, straightening herself.

"You aren't human, are you?"


End file.
